


Given another chance to make things right...,Obito Uchiha, Guardian of the galaxy

by Deadpool111



Category: Avengers, Guardians of the Galaxy - Fandom, Marvel, Naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-20 20:20:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12440907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadpool111/pseuds/Deadpool111
Summary: After Kagyua kills Obito, instead of going to Ninja heaven he winds up in the MCU, specifically in Xandar. However, there's a catch....He has his Rennigan, and Mangekyou Sharingan but he's also not scarred and is wearing his old purple cloths? What happened? Has Kami given this boy another shot at life? Who knows?Find out as Obito braves his way through this new universe, making new commrades, a new team....a new family.





	1. Chapter 1

Obito felt himself crumble away as he let himself say his last words "Naruto....you'd better become hokage!". He crumbled to dust and ash onto the floor but not before hearing Naruto respond to him saying "Yeah...".

His mind drifted into a sense of rest as he had finally done something right in his whole life, he closed his eyes and let a few tears slip out as his body just drifted in the openness of Kami knows where...he was just floating.....not knowing where he'd go.

He didn't care

Obito felt himself smile through it all as he just drifted away effortlessly, exhaling a breath he didn't knew that he he held within himself. His left eye opened slightly and saw a very bright light as a few more tears trickled down his cheeks as he chuckled.

"Kami-sama....many thanks" Obito muttered as a smile crept up on his face as he saw a luminous being in front of him. It wasn't Kagyua that was for sure as the light radiating from it was too welcoming.

"My dear Uchiha Child..." It began as Obito just floated, he had stopped moving and he noticed but he didn't mind. "Your name has been tainted, you have caused atrocities that you never meant to cause and I feel pity towards you.

You who have lost everything in your life and have still found to will to do good in the end. Hence, i shall give you another chance at life again" he said.

"Kami-sama!" Obito muttered in shock as the figure,spoke again. "However, this will be a different home...you shall retain your identity and powers, however, i shall send you to a new Universe where you will make new friend, comrades and make new family for a chance to clear the dirt and grime on your name..

And if you should die in that new Universe....which you will in due time....i will happily extend my arms and welcome you back into heaven...just don't come running back too quick ok" the figure chuckled

'Kami-sama just made a joke? Heh....' Obito thought as he responded "I...Kami-sama..I. I lack the words to express my gratitude for your kindness, truly i am speechless.....your kindness graces me....Kami-sama"

"No need to thank me my child...now go....brave this new world i am sending you too. I wish you the best of luck" the figure said as everything went blank and the space he was in just erupted in blinding light that cause Obito to screw his eyes shut and everything went black.

..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Softness...that was the first thing Obito felt as he regained his senses, he tried to move his body and found that it was lying down on something comfortable...a bed perhaps? He tried moving his arm and felt that there was a foreign object inserted into his veins.

he felt a cold sensation slowly flooding his left wrist as he tried to move it. 'Ivy drops? I must be in a hospital' Obito thought, his eyes still shut as he stopped moving hist left wrist. The next sense that awakened was his sense of smell, not that it was going to do anything but it did confirm that he was in a hospital as he could get that lemony fresh smell that radiated from all rooms of a hospital when you visited them.

Next up was his hearing, his ears twitched as he heard voices around his bedside.

"Do you know who he is Quill? I mean, the DNA scans show he's from Earth so maybe....you may know him?". Obito listened in to their conversation taking down names as he went along....'Quill' he thought.

"No i haven't...Earth has like what? 7 billion people on it, he could be anyone...but i'm not sure who he is? But, tell me how he got here" said another voice possibly belonging to this 'Quill' person.

"Well...he just showed up one day on the streets, passed out in the middle of the town centre when a bright flash of light erupted there"

"Strange" now said a voice belonging to a female as she continued "But what's a Terran doing all the way out here?". 'Terran?' Obito thought as he worked to decipher the meaning of the word.

"Maybe he was running from something" said a gruff voice

"I am Groot" came another voice, as Obito registered the name down

"Yeah...like what exactly?" came another more lighter voice. Obito was confused, didn't Groot just say his name? He didn't know so he listened on and got lost in the banter, but what he didn't get out of it was that Groot's vocab was only limited to I. Am and Groot....in that order

Safe to say that the lighter voice was some sort of translator, he made a mental note to try and understand the meaning of his unique speech pattern.

"So what are you going to do with him?" asked the questioner, as Obito now labelled him until he got his name.

"Gee, Dey, i don't know. But this galaxy ain't safe for humans without powers that one thing or sure...".

'Dey...so that's his name' Obito thought as he stiffed a chuckled when this Quill said he was powerless...Obito was anything but that. He then ears Quill continue "I guess we'll take him with us and see what to do with him...maybe even drop him off at Earth if we pass by it"

'What?! I'm not on earth?!' Obito inwardly exclaimed as he groaned.

Mistake...

Now they knew he was awake and possibly just listening in on their conversation, not a great way to start making friends...but he hoped that they didn't know.

"I do believe he is awake" said the gruff voice

"Ya don't say Drax" said the translator.

'Drax...ok sure' Obito thought as he opened both his eyes slowly but surely as he tried to sit up. He got a look at the people around him and tried to Id who was who from where the voices came from.

"Hey, good to know you're awake....what's your name?" asked a human with a red jacket and a very strange device on his belt that was connected to something on his neck. 'This must be that Quill person...' Obito thought as he sat up and replied "My name Is Obito Uchiha".

"Well, then Obito, how'd you get here?" asked the translator as Obito looked down and saw a raccoon which didn't startle him as he'd seen talking animals before. "Oh...i'm not entirely sure myself...last thing i remembered was being turned to dust...a bright light and then suddenly i'm here" Obito explained, not caring to hide this information.

"Who would turn you to dust?" Drax asked and Obito shrugged, hiding the name of Kagyua from them. "It happened so fast i barely saw it coming" Obito replied 'Heh, i knew it was coming...i took the blow for a friend' his thought contradicting his words.

"Can you tell us anything else?" Quill asked, inwardly Obito chuckled 'Oh there's a whole lifetime of things that i could tell...but that's not important now is it'. Obito smiled and shook his head "No, i'm afraid not. I don't remember much of what happened, cept for what i just told you".

"Right then....Obito, it seems that you're fine and you'll be discharged within the hour. These people here will take you" Dey said. Obito nodded his head and was about to say something when Dey handed him a bag which he'd never seen before.

"You were wearing that when we found you...nothing but cloths and a scroll which is weird since the last time we checked, Terrans used books now. We did however try to take a look inside but surprisingly it wouldn't open"

Obito peaked under the sheets and saw that he was wearing clinical robes, he grabbed the bag and got off the bed "Thank you, Dey...". The Uchiha went to the nearest bathroom and unzipped the bag and emptied it's contents onto the sink's platform, although some of it fell to the floor, which was fine considering this bathroom was clean without a trace of water to be found on the floor.

'What?!" Obito thought as picked up a blue jacket with orange linings and collar 'This can't be....Kami-sama? What is the meaning of this?' Obito thinks as he flips it to see the back. 

There lay the Uchiha crest sown to the back of it, Obito paused momentarily as he brushed his hand through it as he felt the fabric run through his fingers for the first time in many years.

He smiled and set the Jacket aside as he picked up another piece of clothing, this time it was a long purple robe with a wide, white belt that was connected to to. This he knew very well what it was...he looked at it was a variety of emotions, unsure what to feel as he raised an eyebrow to it and taking a moment to recollect the things that he'd done in that.

'No point dwindling on the past now...' Obito thought as he folded it and set it near his blue jacket, the next pair was a long sleeved shirt with a red spiral on both ends on the sleeves and a green Konoha Flak jacket 'W...why do i have this?' Obito thinks as he sets it down and rummages around the bag.

He then came across three pieces of separate headgear that he'd previously owned. A pair of goggles with ear muff like extensions nearing the ear, an orange swirly mask and a white mask with a more complex pattern on it. Unsure what to think, the Uchiha moves around through the bag and takes out two pairs of matching black, long pants along with gloves both with finger sleeves and without.

He then looks at what fell down and notices a scroll and looks at it, he sighed and shoved it in the bag leaving it for later along with the masks, goggles, and other things. In the end, he decided to wear his purple robe and black gloves with the finger sleeves and one of the long black pants.

Obito then looks himself in the mirror and his eyes widen as his hair was now black instead of white, and the scarring he had on the  right side of his face was gone! He was about to ask himself how, but then again...he did meet Kami-sama, so..there's that.

The Uchiha exited the bathroom, looking refreshed as he met his first group of comrades in the eye with a smile. "Now then" Obito spoke up, breaking the silence "Shall we depart?" 


	2. Chapter 2

Obito was always the quiet type, and was quite shy in certain times. As the Uchiha and his group of new comrades made their way to what seemed to be a docking bay of some sort, Obito marvelled at the advancements in technology.

However, he didn't outright show it as he hid his emotions well, he dug his hands into the robes pockets and looked up at the transport which looked like a ship of some-sort. He shrugged and went along with it as he entered the craft, not a word uttered.

He looked around at the surroundings, there was a huge table in front of him that had rectangular floating screens surrounding it. There were a few chairs here and there along with a lot of machinery that seemed alien to the Uchiha as he'd never seen them before...but granted he was in another universe, he wasn't all too surprised.

"There's a spare room in the corner over there, i have a feeling that you'll be staying with us for a while" Quill said as he pointed to the corner of the wide room. "Rocket, if you will" Quill said again causing the little raccoon who Obito once labelled 'Translator' to nod as Obito mentally took down his name.

All that was left was the green skinned woman, but Obito had patience so he didn't bother. "Alright, follow me" Rocket sighed as Obito nodded and followed the little furry one down the hall and towards the corner. 

The wall in front of Obito opened automatically, as though it had been expecting him to arrive, the Uchiha inspected the room in front of him. It was basic really, just a bunk bed, a chair, a desk, a wardrobe and a small bathroom. The room itself was grey and small, but he didn't mind as he looked down towards Rocket "Thank you, Rocket...I'll take my leave now" he said.

Rocket looked up towards the once cold, black and haunted eyes of the Uchiha and nodded and was completely oblivious towards it...not to say that he didn't notice something was off. 

He nodded and shrugged as he said "If you need anything...we'll all be here outside. Take your time to settle in". Obito nodded and responded with a hum and Rocket picked up a ghost of a smile that was ever so visible on the mans stoic and calmed face.

Obito made his way into his room and the door behind shut as he began unpacking, placing his cloths in the wardrobe and the masks in one of the drawers of the desk. "Now then" Obito sighed as he went towards his bag and pulled out the scroll.

"What's in you?" Obito murmured to himself as he poured some of his chakra energy in it and undid the seal that was keeping the scroll closed. He then opened it and made a hand-sign that caused a poof of smoke to be heard and seen. 

Obito shivered at the contents as they were a long metal battle fan amongst other things, but the fan was the important thing. Obito's eyes changed from black to red, his pupils and iris's morphed into a three pinwheel shaped shuriken like object.

"Kamui!" He exclaimed softly as the space around the fan began to warp and the fan was sucked into the thin air, vanishing from Obito's sight and into his Kamui dimension. He sighed and did the rest with the other weapons and objects, cept a few books and musical instruments like the bamboo flute.

The books were placed on the desk and the bag itself was brought into the kamui Dimension for safekeeping. After that, Obito sighed a final time as he collapsed face first on his bed, which was rather comfy to be honest...something he wasn't expecting, and that further aided in his tiredness as his eyelids crashed down and with a final sigh the Uchiha fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obito in action

Obito's sleep was nothing short of blissful, he was dreaming of what life would've been like with Rin and Kakashi together. Then a crash made the Uchiha snap his eyes open as he inhaled and jumped off of his bed.

He ran towards the door but it didn't open, resulting in him crashing into it. He stumbled backwards a little holding his head 'What the?!' was all he thought as he spotted a switch near the door. 

However, thinking that it was urgent Obito didn't bother and instead morphed his eyes into his mangekyou and phased through the door and solidified afterwards. Obito could hear quill giving commands and decided to up into the cockpit to see what he should do. 

He climbed the ladder up into the cockpit and took a look out into space, completely lost for a moment before another rumble snapped him back to reality. "Quill!" Obito exclaimed making the pilot turn to face him

"What should i do?" Obito asked and Quill thought about it and said "Go check with Rocket, see if he needs any help". Obito nodded and went back down the ladder when he bumped into Gamora.

"Hey...um, Lady. Do you know where the Rocket is?" Obito asked and Gamora pointed down the hall and responded "My name is Gamora by the way".

"Duly noted" Obito responded as he raced down the hallway and found the little raccoon working on a broken piece of alien machinery. "Rocket! Quill asked me to see if you needed any help"

Rocket looked at the human he'd just met and Obito knew he was sceptic of accepting help, it was fine. "Alright, i could use a hand with this!". Without a word being returned, Obito dashed to Rocket's side and saw that there were bits and pieces of wires amongst other things he didn't recognise but...was willing to learn.

"I need you to fuse these with this while i join these two thing together" Rocket explained as he handed Obito a strange tool. He accepted it and Rocket showed him what was what, he nodded and began to work.

When he was done he heard Quill's voice ring through the ship "Good job everyone...ship's stable again, we lost em. Now we're going to land to get our hands on the next set of coordinates to where the cosmic seed is"

'The cosmic seed?' Obito thought, making a mental note of it as he stood up and was about to go to his room when Rocket called out "Hey". Obito stopped and turned his head around "Hn?"

"Good work back there" Rocket said and Obito could tell that he wasn't used to saying or giving praises much like Kid Kakashi. Obito smiled and responded "Thank you, i was just doing my part and all".

Obito left for his room but the door wouldn't open so he slammed into it again and fell on his behind "Oh...that's right" he mumbled as blue and black lines appeared on his forehead.

He picked himself up and brushed his cloths as he phased through the door and found the switch, pressing it. Making the door open and close freely when it detected his presence. 

Obito then went to the drawer and pulled out his mask as he was tempted to put it on for this mission but then he thought 'No...it's too excessive'. He put his mask back and he went outside to meet with the Guardians for this mission.  
.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

The Planet they'd landed on had harsh conditions and was rocky, perfect for mining. Obito spotted a few drills here and there and he put his hands in his pockets, as they went deeper into the mine Drax had accedently tripped a trap that Rocket luckily stopped.

However they were still thrown down into a mine....not a very graceful landing by any standards no. Obito brushed the dirt off of his shirt as he and the Guardians moved on inwards.

"How much further Quill?" Gamora asked getting uneasy. Obito noted her state and narrowed his eyes and they turned from black to red with three Tomoes as he activated his Sharingan. He scanned the place and found dozens if not thousands of seemingly hostile signatures all around them, as the numbers increased Obito voiced it out.

"Stop" he said making the Guardians halt 

"What for?" Quill asked and Obito replied "Because we're not alone, we're outnumbered. There are about...i'd say from what i'm seeing and sensing, a thousand possible hostile signatures all around us. This is a possible trap"

Gamora also noted movement along shafts and drainage systems "He's right, there are too many of them". She reached for her sword and heard a screech come from in front of the group.

"Uh...Gamora, what was that?!" Quill asked.

"Symbiotes....hostile creatures that need a living host to survive. They're black and cling onto people for support and take control of them" Gamora explained and Obito only thought of one kami-damned being that fit that description

Black-Zetsu

"Any idea on how to stop them?" Rocket asked as he prepped his blaster for action and Gamora replied "Fire and Sound. Mostly fire but sound is just as effective". 'Hn...i simple Katon Jutsu will work then. If they're not as intelligent as Zetsu...this'll be a breeze" Obito thought as Drax spotted the first wave "INCOMING!!".

Obito was about to weave signs when Rocket handed him a futuristic rifle "Use this, it's a sonic amplifier. That outta work on em". Obito nodded and took the Rifle as he heard rocket say how to use it, which was fairly simple...just pull the trigger. 

Obito activated his sharingan and opens fire on the lot, but more came. Due to the sharingan's gifts Obito could react more faster than anyone in his new team as his eyes flashed left and right as he opened fire on many of them.

He sensed one at the back and dodged it opening fire when it was above it. "Good shooting Obito" Quill smirked as he and Obito stood back to back opening fire on the Symbiotes. 

Quill rocketed upwards and grabbed whatever object he needed as they retreated into a mine cart where they raced down the tracks and then suddenly, everyone ran outta ammo and Obito's new weapon had overheated.

"They're catching up to us fast!!" Quill panicked. 

"Oh forget this! I'm taking this into my own hands!" Obito exclaimed and he came up front and weaved handsigns. "What're you...." Gamora asked but was cut short by Obito finishing his Jutsu signs as he clapped his hands to make a tiger hand sign "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu".

Obito exhaled and a large ball of fire erupted from his mouth and sped towards the hoard of Symbiotes who screamed as it hit them. Safe to say the rest of them were stunned at his power over fire.

"You...breath fire? Like a dragon?!" Quill asked and Obito laughed "No, nothing like that. It's just one of my many Jutsu, or techniques....". Obito knew one thing for sure, he was going do alot of explaining back on the ship


	4. Explination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After witnessing Obito's control over fire during their encounter with the symbiotes, he goes on to explain how he can do so. What Chakra is, Chakra natures and the Sharingan. 
> 
> Obito can do so much more, but being the responsible ninja he is, he doesn't reveal all his secrets

After that little show of flames in the mines, the Guardians decide to have a talk with Obito about his powers. They sat a an oval shaped table with Obito facing Quill on the opposite direction.

The silence in the room was to much to bear so Quill started off the conversation "So.....about that thing back there in the mines, you can control fire?". Obito nodded and responded back "Yes, i can control fire...to some extent. I cannot however, freely control it..like, take for example that there is a fire on the ground next to us. I can't just put it out and will it to go away.....that is a whole other ability in itself, one i do not possess i'm afraid" he explained, hinting ever so slightly at the Rennigan...a power he HAD but no longer possessed.

As when he died, he retained his two Sharingan and not the Rennigan. Now it was Gamora's turn to inquire about his abilities "So what can you do then? The way i see it, you have an ability to manipulate fire...just not directly like you said. I would theorise that you produce these flames internally somehow and by using your skill and control over the element, you apply a sort of shape transformation to said flames and use it for whatever purpose you see fit.

Am i wrong in saying this?"

Obito smiled and shook his head "No, you are right actually. I use a substance known as Chakra, the basis of all my techniques or Jutsu as it's called, as a matter of fact every living creature possesses chakra, it's easy to wield."

"Wait, so you're saying I can do stuff like that too!" Quill exclaimed as he interrupted Obito's explanation. "Well yes, however, the first thing i noticed is that the type of chakra here is more....versatile. And for that very reason, it's different from the chakra i use hence, sorry Quill but you can't do the stuff i do"

"Awww, damn it!" Quill sulked as he crossed his arms and pouted, walking to a chair and sitting down muttering. "However,Chakra can be used/manipulated into it's 5 basic forms. Each with a weakness to one and a strength against another.

These are: Katon or Fire-release, Suiton or Water-release, Futon or Wind-release, Raiton or Lightning-release and Doton or Earth-release. You get the idea right?" Obito asked and they nodded and Obito continued "However, there are some advanced forms of Chakra manipulation"

"Advanced? Like you mean combination?" Drax asked and Obito nodded "These 'Combinations' are known as Kekki-genkai or blood-line limit/talent. For example, The founder of my home Village, Hashirama Senju, had the rare ability of Moukton, or Wood release as he could combine Earth and Water. Then there are Kekki-Tota, which is the combination of three elements, even more rarer. 

The only known example of a Kekki-tota is from a Shinobi known as Ohnoki, the third leader of the Ninja village of the Hidden Stone. Or Iwagakure in my language, hence, by combining Earth, Wind and Fire release he is able to use something known as 'Particle stlye' or Dust release"

"Dust?" Rocket questioned with an sceptical frown and a raised eyebrow. Obito chuckled "I once thought as you did, however, when you take into consideration that 'Particle stlye' evaporates it's target on a molecular level......i stopped joking about it"

Rocket mouthed a silent 'oh' and Obito moved on but stopped to let question be asked "You mentioned these different Villages, is each one named after the element that they're associated with?" Gamora asked

"Yes and No. Yes in the way that most of them are, The Hidden Leaf, my home, is most noted for it's use of Fire release techniques. It's located in the land of Fire. Hence, The Hidden Mist in the land of Water, The Hidden Sand in the land of Wind, The Hidden Cloud in the land of Lightning and so one so fourth.

However, Villages like The Hidden Rain or the Land of Waves are different, like the Hidden Grass or Sound but that's a topic for later."

"Well...do you Ninja's also have like a Clan system or how...how does it work?" Quill asked

"Yes, there is a Clan system. I, for example, am From the Uchiha Clan, skilled in Fire along with an Ocular power which...is another topic in itself. Then we have the Hyuga and their Ocular power, the Byakugan which compliments their fighting stlye: The Gentle fist. Not so Flashy, but it's precise strikes always lead to Organ damage as the strikes weren't meant to bruise the outside of an Opponents body, rather the internal Organs along the Chakra network...which can lead to death"

"My guess is that it allows the user to see an X-ray of they're internal body right?" Gamora suggested and Obito made a gesture that said Yes and No. "The Byakugan allows it's user to see the opponent's Chakra network. And since the network is so very closley interwoven with the internal organs, if they get hit so do the organs themselves. 

Quite deadly if i may add, as every being is vulnerable this way. Since you can only train your outer body, no single organic being can train their internal organs to become strong. It's not possible. And THAT is what the Byakugan is" Obito explaines

"So what about your Ocular power, you mentioned that your clan had one. Yet you've eluded to it" Drax pointed out and Obito smiled "That, i'm afraid Drax, is a tale for another day. But let's just say...i wouldn't have been able to sense the Symbiotes without it"

 


	5. Mission: Earth, the infinity stones trial.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter of Obito's adventure is set on Earth, his home. There, things get more hectic as a person known as Tony stark is in possession of 'infinity stones'. He refuses to hand them over so it's up to Obito to get them back....one way or the other.

Things went quiet for a while when he heard Quill growl at someone down the hallway. Deciding to take a look, Obito just narrowly missed the call as Quill slammed his fists on the table "DAMN IT TONY!" Quill exclaimed, nearly shouting.

Obito was blinking and didn't know what had just happened, so he decided to ask "What did i just miss?" Obito asked. Quill sighed as turned to look at the guardians newest member before responding "Obito, do you know about the infinity stones?"

Obito pondered over it and nodded "Nothing in detail, but i know that they're very powerful objects that existed as a result of this universes creation and that there are 6 of them in total. Why ask?"

"Well, as you can see. I've just gotten out of a fight, see there's thing guy called Tony Stark of earth." Quill was interrupted when Obito finished his sentence " And let me guess, this Stark, has a few of these stones and refused to hand them over to us?"

Peter sighed and nodded "Look, it's not like i don't trust Tony. I do, but i feel that the Stones are safer with us plus Tony has been know to do stupid things with objects he doesn't understand. That's why Ultron exists"

"I can get them" Obito offered and Quill thought about it. "I'm a Shinobi Quill, i specialise in stealth" Obito said to reassure Quill into letting him go to retrieve the stones. Quill smirked and nodded his head "Alright then Obito, go and get those stones back"

Obito nodded and went into his room, he pulled out his drawer and his eyes gazed at a white, three tomoe mask. After starting at it for a while, his arm moves against his will and grabs the object, holding it up near to his face.

"I hate you. But i need you, even though you remind me of all the bad and horrible things i did. What i was and what I've done, my foolish and blind loyalty to Madara that twisted and corrupted me. Never the less....." Obito paused and with both hand, he placed the mask on his face and fastened the straps letting out a final sigh before his eyes popped open, his voice now deeper and more defined "I need you, Tobi....one final time. And perhaps, just maybe, we'll make a hero out of you yet".

Obito then used his Kamui to release Madara's war fan and fastened it to his back along with his Scythe, the giant shuriken was left in the Kamui dimension and he still had the ability to create the black rods that he could use as a staff or a hidden blade along with that short tanto fastened at the back of his belt.  

Obito left his room and made his way to the meeting room where everyone else was. They look towards Obito and saw his new appearance, safe to say that they were....stunned to say the least.

"Ah, Obito....good to see your in gear and ready to go" Quill said in all seriousness which Obito picked up on. "Indeed, now then. If you have a layout of the building that'll make my job easier" he asked.

"Dude, what's up with your voice?" Rocket asked and Gamora recognised it as a sort of voice changer but the raccoon caught up soon enough "Oh, voice changer huh? cleaver." Obito nodded in acknowledgement.

"Yes, we do have a layout of it. Here're the blueprints, it's a holomap and it's voice activated too. Tony would probably be keeping the stones at a vault somewhere on the Basement or on the lower floors"

"Makes sense...they're probably more security measures as well. A hindrance yes, but not a serious problem" Obito responded as he activated the map and studied it for a while with his sharingan active.

He turned the map off and tucked it in his pocket. As soon as the ship reached the Earth it clocked and went near the Avengers tower where Obito jumped out and landed on the roof, he looked back a last time and saw the ship fly away to avoid being seen.

Obito activated his Kamui which made him intangible, the Uchiha then phased through the roof and down onto the 90th floor aka the top floor. There was machinery that Obito had never seen before but he didn't care.

He walked the hallways and decided to find a computer where he'd search up the information. Obito searched the entire floor and found one in a room at the end of the hallway. "Right then....off to work" Obito muttered as he took out a small device that Rocket had give him which would essentially allow him to hack into anything without being traced.

The Uchiha plugged the device in and typed in 'Infinity stones' on the search bar. Dozens of files scrolled down and Obito knew that it'd take a while, so he paused for the time being and made a few hand signs "Shadow clone jutsu". 

A Clone of Obito appeared as it said "I'll go keep watch, you find where the stones are". The original nodded as it melted into the wall near the elevator to keep watch, it would dispel the moment someone would show up.

After a while passed, Obito had managed to locate the Stones at the 3rd floor, vault 7390-FDR. "Excellent" Obito muttered as he took out Rocket's device and deleated the search history and viewing history making it look like nothing was wrong as he shut the computer down.

And at splended timing, as the clone dispelled and Obito got the memory of two men heading his way. Was he discovered already? No, he wasn't it was too soon. One of the men was wearing a blue outfit with a round shield and the other was an Archer of some sort.

Obito phased through the ground just as the two men appeared in the room, they didn't see him. The Uchiha made his way to the 3rd floor to the vault numbered 7390-FDR and saw that the door was opened as his eyes narrowed dangerously "That doesn't look good...." Obito muttered as he made his way inside melting with the walls he saw a female in a black suit and yellow wrist cuffs...a weapon maybe? Possible.

'I have no choice....i need the stones' Obito through as he tried to make his move when the girl spoke "You can come out now, i know you're there. Just becasue your intangible doesn't mean i don't know you're there"

"Oh?" Obito spoke out as he made his way to the surface, the woman turned to face him. "Who are you?" The woman asked, her eyes burned with seriousness and caution "My name is Tobi, and i must say. I am very impressed you managed to weed me out, but before we brawl over the stones or you hand them over willingly, i wish to know one thing"

"And that is?" The woman asked

"How DID you manage to find me? Your other two comrades on the top floor didn't" Obito asked and the woman stared at him attempting to study him "Oh, you're refering to Captain America and Hawkeye? They're doing their own thing. As for how i managed to find you, well....i'm a spy, also one of our teammates can also be intangible. So i asked him to train me for something like this"

"Smart, who are you if i may ask. I told you mine plus i know you're stalling" Tobi smirked from under the mask. "Name's Black-Widow, and you, Tobi are going down where we can question you later"

She lunged at him but he blocked it and placed her under genjutsu with his Sharingan, catching her before she fell "I apologise miss Widow, but the stones are better suited in the hands of the Guardians rather than Tony Starks"

"G-guardians?" The Widow passed out but know women like her that wouldn't hold for long. Tobi moved towards the stone and check to see if they were in there, once verified, he sucked them into the Kamui dimension and walked out

 


	6. Spotted! Obito VS Avengers; the fated showdown

Obito walked out of the room in hopes of not attracting attention, however, a voice stopped him dead in his tracks "So then" the voice started making Obito stand very still. "Who are you and what are you doing here". 

The voice sounded mechanical and unlike anything Obito has ever heard before, but then again he was in a whole new universe so he supposed that the sound of some voices would be more "Peculiar" than others. Behind the mask, a scowl worked its way on his face as it soon dawned upon him that the women he had put down earlier had stalled him long enough for an alarm, most likely silent, to go off. 

'Well, there's no escaping now.' Obito thought as he turned around to face about six people. 'These must be the avengers' Obito thought as he stared at the figure in red and yellow armour. Not knowing what to do next, Obito decided to indulge himself in a conversation with his opponents as this was tactic he used most often once he was discovered in hopes of stalling so his allies would come for him. 

"My name is Tobi, i came for the Infinity Stones" Obito said casually and everyone tensed, however Obito continued "On second thought, no, i already have them with me. Now if you'll excuse me...i'll be going". 

"Can't let you do that Tobi" Iron-man replied as he charged up his weapon which, Obito saw was on the suit's palm which reminded him of Deidera. "Oh? And what make you say that.....Stark" Obito said calmly as he recalled a time where Star-lord had shown him a picture of someone called the "Iron-man" who, now, Obito guessed was Tony Stark.

"Do i know you?" Stark asked increasing his guard which wasn't unnoticed by Obito. "I'm no one you should worry about now Stark....but i really have to get going!" Obito exclaimed suddenly as he ran TOWARDS Stark. 

'Stark is the teams mind and leader, although that Captain-Fellow may take over the lead. But. Nevertheless, with Stark out of the picture the Avengers won't be able to deduce Kamui's weakness like how Minato did fast enough' Obito deduced as Chains flew out of his sleeves. 

Stark fired some sort of energy beam at him, which he dodged as the rest attacked. His shinobi training payed off as he avoided all their attacks without the use of Kamui and went straight for Ironman who tried to take off. 

'Alright! It's now or never! KAMUI ACTIVATE!' Obito's Mangekyou flashed as he went through Ironman, taking him completely by surprise and allowing the chain to wrap around him, further adding to his confusion. 

But that split second of hesitation sealed his fate, "Kamui!" Obito exclaimed as Stark was seemingly warped out of existence. Cries of shock and anger echoed from across the room.

'With him out of the way....this'll be easier' Obito notes as a huge green hulking monster tried to smash him, but Obito gracefully avoids the brute punch and uses Hulk's arm as steps. Obito then sees Hulk use his other arm in an attempt to grab his leg, "Not today Green Giant" Obito taunts as he uses Kamui to go intangible as he somersault off of the Hulks shoulder and out the Avenger's Tower down to the streets of New York. 

"RAAAGGGHHHH!!!!!!!! HULK HATE UNTOUCHABLE TINY MAN!" Hulk fumed as he shattered the glass and went after Obito. Thor and Vision followed as they were eager to get revenge on Obito for the apparent disappearance of Stark.

Obito ran through the streets and used a Henge technique to blend with the crowd, as he watched the Avengers mindlessly chase in a general direction. Obito then contacted the Guardians "Quill" Obito said

"Obito? Dude it's been a long while do you have the stones?" Quill asked and Obito responds "Yes, yes i do. All of them". There was silence before Quill spoke again "I'm detecting an incoming "But" " 

"i was stalled by a girl known as Natasha Romanov. The Avengers are after me" Obito replied as an arrow landed infront of him, he looked up at the agressor and saw a man with a bow "Nice try hiding among the crowd, but we pick up your singal when you started that call of yours". 

'Damn it! I'll have to be more careful from now on' Obito mentally swore as he hung up, but not before saying "Just get here, i've been found out". Seeing as it was useless he dispelled his Henge and ran for it, but he was stopped by a pillar of lightning and the green monster known as Hulk.

"Tsk" Obito scoffed as they surrounded him. "You're coming with us, and you're going to bring Tony back!" exclaimed the one with the silver helmet, Obito then sighed as responded "He's not dead. He's safe, look, i don't even want to fight you...we're on the same side here. The stones will be safer with us" Obito says calmly when the Captain asks "With who?"

"In time, you'll see. But for now...indulge me why don't you. I am in the need for a workout" Obito smirked. Hulk and the silver helmet man smirked "AS thy wish!", the Hulk lunged at Obito who withdrew his Uchiha Fan and blocked the Captain's shield. 

That was when Thor went up to the skies and shot a large and powerful blast of thuder at Obito who just simply extended his hand and let the Gumbai absorb the attack making it glow pearl white. 

He then flipped in front of hulk and pointed it at point blank range "Uchiha Reflection" Obito mumbled as the full force of Thor's attack was unleashed on Hulk making the Green Giant fly though a building. 

The Silver helmet man threw his hammer at Obito who just absorbed it using Kamui. "Oh no! Mjolnir!" the man exclaimed as he reached his hand out in what seemed to be an attempt to call it back. "It's useless, that hammer is in another dimension. It's too far away for you to call back" Obito said casually as he sensed Hulk recover and try to smash him again. 

This time, Obito phased though Hulk appearing behind "You know, you threw that hammer at me at quite the speed....but....i can throw it back, twice that amount". Obito's left eye released the hammer at twice the speed that Thor had thrown it and it hit Hulk right in the middle of his back. 

"You see, Hammer man. If you are able to call back your weapon, that means and i assume that it can only be picked up by you and you alone. Hence i can't use it...but with my Kekki-Genaki however, i am able to fully use Mjolnir just as you can although not as effective"

"Odin's beard!" Exclaimed the now dubbed "Hammer man". Thor called his hammer back to him but the Hulk still was recovering when Star-Lord had come in his ship for pickup, and that was when everyone recognised it. 

"That ship...you're a Guardian of the Galaxy?!" The Captain exclaimed in shock. The bay door opened and Obito leaped towards it" I told you didn't I...we're on the same team. Oh and before i forget.....". 

Obito then released Stark from the Kamui dimension and dropped him onto the streets below "Ta ta for now...it's been fun tho!". The door closed and the Milano sped towards space, with the stones and leaving the Avengers not only beaten but very, very confused as to what the hell just happened


	7. A gift form god

Once they were far in the depths of space, Obito exhaled heavily as he didn't realise how tired he was from that fight. He concluded early on that his body was no longer made of White Zetsu cells like it was in the past hence the fatigue. 

Obito placed a hand on his white three tomoe mask and took it off his head as he just dropped it on the floor with a clank. He was seeing double now, he could hardly keep his eyes open and each breath was shorter than the previous one, he was going to faint; diagnosis? Chakra exhaustion. As his body was no longer made of White Zetsu cells, he was stripped of all the advantages he'd had with them

The stamina and the added chakra as well along with bonus strength, weak, was what he felt like as he paled and felt a warm liquid that smelled metallic drip down his cheek from his eye. Once tin the common room he found Quill, Gamora and Groot there along with Mantis who noted the injury "Obito, your eye is bleeding. You are hurt!" she exclaimed but Obito managed a faint smiled before shaking his head ever so slightly, things now started to go back and fourth but for some reason his body pushed it self to the right as Obito's eyes rolled and he could hear faint voices of shock as his body hit the cold hard ground with a thud.

'Is this is?' Obito thought as he tried to move but couldn't, he felt Gamora flip him straight as she applied CPR and repeatedly pressed his chest in order to revive him. 'Am i....dying?' Obito thought as he smiled as things started to go black 'Kami-Sama....i wonder.....was this the plan you had for me?'. Obito paused but then continued his train of thought as everything went dark.

He was floating endlessly again, he felt as if he were drifting in a calm body of water as he allowed it to take his body to wherever it chose. He felt lightheaded and raised an eyebrow at this feeling and chose to resume his thinking 'No, i don't believe this is the end. It can't be....time was too short'. Obito exhaled internally and placed his hands on his chest and interlaced his fingers. 'Then again, time is a rather....odd concept isn't it? It sounds simple but it's actually one of the most complex things in this universe. Think about it.....time......the second, minute, hour, day and so on so fourth. 

For some beings like Kami-sama, time is irrelevant. To him, it is but a mortal invention....to help keep track of what must be done and when' Obito chuckled at this. Then it started to brighten up as the whole space shifted from Black to a Pearl White setting, Obito looked down on himself and his eyes widened as he inhaled sharply with his eyes widening.

"I..impossible" Obito exclaimed softly as he looked at himself as it seems that he had somehow taken on the physique of his younger more rash self. "Obito..." Called out a feminine voice that he'd realised.

Obito's mouth gaped as he frowned and his eyes squinted, tears were brimming on the edge of his eyelids and threatened to spill. He was looking at a young 13 year old girl with hazelnut brown hair, chestnut brow eyes with soft, white, smooth skin.

The girl had wide, diagonal purple markings on both cheeks and wore a simple black dress with a light pink apron. "It's been a while hasn't it" The girl said again smiling, her eyes sparkling.

This time, a tears spilled down Obito's left cheek and then on the right and he realised what he was doing. He was crying. "Obito?" Rin said again as she cocked her head to the side and frowned in worry.

She came closer and Obito couldn't help it anymore, he ran and lunged at her to engulf her in a hug. "Rin...." Obito whimpered "I'm sorry..." he sobbed "I'm so, SO sorry....i...i.."

Rin smiled and touched Obito's cheek as she took his Goggles off and set them on the ground. "Sssshh, it's ok Obito. No need to cry anymore, i'm here." Rin reassured the now young Uchiha as he cried harder and with more feeling, he gripped her shoulders and whined softly. 

"Obito, deary, look at me" Rin said softly and Obito obeyed as he lifted his head and stared into her eyes. He felt Rin's thumb go over the edge of his eye as she wiped his tears and smiled softly. 

"I. Forgive. You." Rin stated bluntly as Obito's frown slightly disappeared. "Listen" Rin said as she chuckled slightly which in turn made Obito chuckle, but this time with tears of happiness and joy. "Kami sama told me everything. So i know what's happening now, you're being rushed to a hospital and your friends are worried."

"Oh that's right!" Obito exclaimed comically and Rin laughed her heart out which in turn made Obito blush in embarrassment, not that he minded it. He grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his head.

"However" Rin said and Obito stopped to listen "Kami sama says your time isn't up yet, you must return.". 

"But i don't want to! Haven't i done enough? Those Stones are virtually unreachable, they're in a dimension that doesn't exist now that i'm dead. Rin. look. All i want is to be with you! The Third great shinobi war ROBBED me of that, during the Foruth Kabuto couldn't bring you back! All i want is to be with you...is that too much to ask?" Obito asked looking hurt.

"Oh Obito" Rin sighed as she hugged him again and whispered "It's not. But regardless Obito, you have a duty to do and sins to make up for" Rin explained and Obito looked down in guilt with a painful frown and hurt Rin. 

"Not that any of that was your fault, and neither was it Madara's too." Rin explained and Obito whimpered a "yeah i know". Rin smiled and reached into her apron pocket "However, Kami-sama has a gift for you"

"A-a gift?" Obito stuttered as he raised an eyebrow.

Rin then presented him with the mask he wore when he invaded the hidden leaf all those years ago. Sensing that OBito was about to inquire about it she answered his question "Kami sama said that if you wore that, you'd regain your stamina, chakra and strength. So technically the mask is a replacement for the White Zetsu cells, wear it and you'll never again experience Chakra exhaustion on the level you just did"

Obito nodded and accepted the gift, and as he did everything started to fade away. Obito's eye widen in panic "WAIT! RIN!! COME BACK!" he shouted and Rin replied, but it was faint and faded "You can do this Obito! I believe in you! I love you!",

With that last statement Obito's eyes widen 'She...loves me?' his mind repeats as he falls down to reality  
....................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Obito's eyes flutter open slowly as he finds himself back in the hospital in Xandar, in his adult form again. 'Urgh.....back here again huh?' Obito thinks as he exhales and gazes endlessly at the ceiling. 

He heard the door open and turned his head towards it, and saw Peter, Rocket and Gamora rush to his side. He was bombarded with questions like "How're you feeling?" or "What happened exactly?" and "how you holding up?"

With Obito recollecting everything, there was only ever one reply he could give at this moment. He smiled and looked at them, his new friends. No. His new family, Obito sighed happily as he replied "I'm perfectly at ease"


	8. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will they accept him after this??

As Obito sat on the hospital bed and looked around, he saw his new life. Friends and new bonds that he had forged over the short few months that he had been in this new universe, he knew all about them. 

Peter Quill was from Earth just like him, he was abducted by the Ravagers and made into a thief, but he soon realised that there were bigger things out there other than women and money. After Xandar was nearly obliterated by Ronin the accuser wielding the purple infinity stone known as the power stone, he turned the once group of strangers into the hero group known as the Guardians of the galaxy. 

Gamora saw half her entire race be obliterated by a person she refused to name, she was then operated on and turned into a weapon for said unknown person. Her sister known as Nebula however had received extensive cybernetic enhancements in order to match Gamora, however, no matter the extent that she was given the older of the two would always win. 

Drax had a family, key word being had. All he knew was that he had a daughter and that he vows revenge against a person named Thanos, oddly enough this name made Gamora shiver if ever so slightly which made Obito come to the conclusion that this Thanos person could have been the person that she was made into a weapon for.

Rocket and Groot....oh boy, where does one even begin with these two. Not much is known about Groot and Rocket claims that he's just an experiment that escaped, however, Obito being the master of intell gathering that he was concluded that this wasn't quite the case....at least not the full story. This level of secrecy about his past meant that either they were all dead and Rocket had very close attachments from wherever he was from. And thinking about them only made the hurt worse and worse. Or from Obito's experience, on some sort of mission for his home planet. What that mission is, was still unknown to Obito but he keeps a keen eye for any more pieces of the Raccoons past trying to put together a decent puzzle. 

Obito knew that the other were aware that he knew all of this info on them, but what they didn't have was information of him. On Obito. He internally sighed and thought to himself 'Well, it's either now or never. Now that we're all in the same room i might as well'. Obito cleared his throat and got everyone's attention, Peter looked at him and frowned "Need some water Obito?"

Obito smiled at the offer but turned it down with a shake of his head "No thank you Quill". Obito frowned internally and sighed 'Alright, it's time' he thought as he asked his question "You know, I know about all of you. Mostly from paying attention with you speak, but, what exactly do you all know about  _me_ " 

Peter went first, with his usual energy of a 6th grader knowing the answer to a supposedly difficult question "Well, you're a Ninja for starters and you belong to a ninja village called the Hidden Leaf and you're part of a clan of prodigies called the Uchiha clan". Obito smiled at the answer, while it wasn't what he was looking for it does show that his friends do tend to listen back whenever he talks. Which is a good sign regardless of how anyone looks at it.

"Way to state the obvious genius, i think he's asking what we know beyond that. Which let's be honest, is nothing at all...blank, nata, empty" Rocket stated as he crossed his arms. Obito laughed for the first time in ages at the response the little animal gave, it was funny to see something so small trash talk someone so big. 

"So i take it you're ready to open up huh?" Gamora asked and Obito took little breaths from laughing a bit to hard. He closed his left eye and then his right eye a few seconds later and sighed. He opened his eye again and nodded "Yeah, i'm ready"

"It is about time we know something about you. For as you said earlier, you know all about us" Drax says in his monotone voice. "Here i go" Obito sighed as he closed his eyes and reopened them again as he started his tale "if i did mention this i'm mentioning it again, i am NOT from the reality. Rather. I am not from this universe"

"I am Groot" the tree said and Rocket translated "Groot says you didn't.". Gamora glared at Rocket and he noticed "What?" he asked and Drax replied "Don't interrupt. The fact that he's not from the universe is fascinating. I wonder what tales he'll tell"

Rocket mouthed and 'Oh' and motioned for Obito to carry on who nodded "As i mentioned when i first met you. I was turned into ash by an evil being by the name of Kaguya Otsutsuki, an evil goddess. To get to how i faced her we have to take a trip back in time to my earlier years as a Shinobi.....during the 3rd Great Shinobi World War when i was only 11 years of age along with my team-mates, but my sensei was about 20 or so years old at that point in time 

My teammate Kakashi Hatake was placed in charge of our team for a mission to destroy the KannabiBridge, which would hinder the Hidden Stone Village from using The Hidden Grass village as a relief point. Before beginning the mission, my sensei Minato and love interest Rin gave gifts to Kakashi to celebrate his promotion to jōnin, or elite ninja though I had "forgotten". As, to be honest, i didn't know what to get.

Minato was soon called to the front lines, leaving the team to complete the mission alone under Kakashi's command. However we were discovered by Stone-ninja along the way and Rin was captured. Kakashi elected to abandon Rin, believing it was more important to finish the mission before concerning themselves with her safety.I however, became enraged at the idea and insisted that we focus on her rescue. When Kakashi refused, I left on his own, remarking that Kakashi was worse than trash for abandoning his friends.

I located the cave the Stone-ninja were using as a hideout, but was found by a camouflaged Taiseki, the enemy captain, before I could launch a rescue. Kakashi, arrived in time to save him from Taiseki's attack, but lost his left eye in the process. From my desire to help Kakashi, I awakened my Sharingan. The occular prowess of an Uchiha clan member, it's the thing i said i had when i mentioned the Byakugan if you remember that"

"I do" Gamora said and Drax also snuck a question in "Could you show us?". Obito nodded and focused his chakra into his iris's making them turn red and having 3 tomoe "This, Drax is the Sharingan"

"That's one wicked looking eye" Peter commented and Obito smiled and spoke "Continuing on, this allowed me to see through Taiseki's camouflage and kill him. We infiltrated the cave and released Rin from her restraints. Her captor, Kakko, caused the cave to collapse around us using an Earth style jutsu. As the we ran for the exit, Kakashi was struck in his blind spot and fell. When I noticed that Kakashi was about to be hit by a falling boulder, I pushed him out of the way and became trapped in his place. 

With the right side of my body crushed and no way to free myself, I accepted my fate and made an offering: to give Kakashi my left Sharingan as an apology for not getting him a present earlier.

Rin performed the transplant and, once the procedure was finished, Kakashi used his new Sharingan to kill Kakkō. Stone reinforcements quickly began to further compress the rubble, forcing Kakashi and Rin to leave me behind. As the rocks tightened around me, I reflected that I had finally started to get along with Kakashi and that he couldn't confess to Rin that I loved her. Kakashi and Rin were rescued by Minato and, when they returned to Konoha, my name was engraved on the village's Memorial Stone. 

That is when the young hero Obito Uchiha died and the Villain Tobi was born....you see i survived my injuries I was rescued by a being known as White Zetsu under orders from an elderly Madara Uchiha, however be aware that Madara too was Manipulated and turned evil. I just didn't know that yet, he brought me to Mountain's Graveyard and tended to my injuries, removing those body parts too damaged to be healed and replacing them with limbs cultivated from the cells of Hashirama Senju, the first of my villages leaders.His cells were special and despite my injuries, my right Sharingan had survived intact. Although frightened by Madara, stupid little me felt indebted to him for saving my life and was willing to render any assistance.

Like a downright stupid idiot i got myself caught in something i didn't want to be until it was too late. After i had healed i heard that Kakashi and Rin were about to be killed by Hidden Mist ninja so i went to assist....long story short, not knowing the full story behind it i saw Kakashi kill Rin with his technique called Lightning blade through the heart...she was dead. 

I awakened my Mangekyou phase of the sharingan and went berserk, slaughtering all the mist ninja. I did horrible things as Tobi, killing my clan was one such thing BUT it was partially jutsified as they were planning to rebel against the Village albeit for poor treatment. The Order came from Danzo Shimura a sort of Vice president of Konoha hence it was an official order. 

I worked with Itachi Uchiha to do this and later recruited him to join the now terrorist organisation, the Akatsuki. On the condition that i never attack the Hidden Leaf village or touch his little brother Sasuke Uchiha who had survived as per Danzo's orders. 

I eventually started the 4th Great ninja war and faced off against powerful opponents but was eventually beaten back into a right state of mind by a Shinobi known as Naruto Uzumaki. I tell you, that boy has the gift to talk his enemies and morph them into allies" Obito paused there to chuckle remembering the monologue he'd gotten from the Blonde shinobi.

But then the moment of seriousness returned and a stern expression came to his face as he continued "i eventually betrayed Madara Uchiha who was reanimated by my ally Kabuto yakushi who was fluent in the use of the forbidden ninjutsu, Summoning technique: Impure world reincarnation. Which essentially brings the dead back to land to of the living as immortals with unlimited chakra, regeneration and strength close if not equal to that of when they were alive. 

Memories intact as well as personalities, Kabuto left some of the personalities on some reanimates intact as to mess with the enemy on a physiological level, which....worked. It drew out key player we needed to emerge such as the 4th Raikage and the 5th Hokage. 

Most ninjas Kabuto found were S rank, high levelled, dangerous and powerful ninja, like Itachi Uchiha who died at the hands of his little brother Sasuke Uchiha. Although, using the eye of his deceased friend Shisui Uchiha which he kept stored in the eye socket of a crow which was his summoning animal,  he then used Shisui's visual prowess on himself called Kotoamatsukami and freed himself from Kabuto's control.

However, as Itachi and Sasuke defeated Kabuto and the jutsu was undone Madara quickly undid the contract from his side and freed himself from being sent back to the afterlife. 

More fighting ensued and thousands of Shinobi died, in the end even Madara was manipulated.....our whole clan was for entire generations by the being known as Black Zetsu. This abomination was a "Child" of the goddess who slayed me later on...Black Zetsu shares many properties with that of a Symbiote, however, Zetsu was alive since the beginning of Shinobi and man kind. He couldn't fight but he was sneaky and would possess people and gather intell, the level of intell possessed by Black Zetsu could essentially bring down the entire Shinobi world if he wanted too.

But that wasn't the plan, he selected us, incarnates of the Shinobi god's son Indra, the Uchiha Clan. To bring his mother back, he's waited over generations and finally Madara was able to do it, however, he was also blissfully unaware of his manipulation. 

And in the end....Black Zetsu Killed Madara and revived the evil Goddess. I fought alongside Naruto, Sasuke, my old team-mate Kakashi and a healer named Sakura, we fought but she had to power to swap dimensions and did so regularly. 

She shifted us into a dimension with heavy downward gravity, and, in an attempt to save Kakashi's life. I let on of Kagyua's rods hit me whilst i used my ocular power to teleport the rod that was about to hit kakashi away.

As i faded into dust.... i was given another chance by the Sage of six paths, a god. Who took pity on me and sent me here for redemption. The rest is as you know now....". Obito finished his tale and no one spoke a word, the room was silent as if the world had stood still.

Obito had his eyes closed as he spoke again "If you wish to leave me here. Then by all means, do so...i've hidden this much from you and what i've done is beyond redemption....."

Silence ensued again, Obito goes deep into his mind and lingers in his thoughts as they scream things at him

 

_Murderer!_

_Snake!_

_This was all your fault!_

_You don't deserve redemption!_

_Rin was just acting nice! She's DISGUSTED at you!_

_You FAILED her!_

 

 

Obito was about to give into his thoughts when Gamora spoke "That's alot to process, but no. We're not leaving you here, you said that this god of yours made you come here for redemption. Well then, we'll just help you do that"

"Believe me, when i say that there have been worse things than starting a war and reviving an evil goddess" Quill chimed in, to this Obito sweatdropped 'and what on Kami's earth would that be....'.

It wasn't long before he cracked a smiled again, Drax decided to speak "You may have done alot of harm, but it was all Zetsu's fault from what i have heard. Do not worry, we'll help you in your redemption quest"

With all the positivity coming from everyone Obito's smile widened and he got out of bed "in that case, let's get started"

 

 


	9. Korvac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obito reunites with the Avengers, however, they aren't too keen on trusting the Uchiha based on certain previous experiences.....
> 
> Okay guys so this is sorta like a throwaway chapter. As i sorta just want to give Obito more quests and i ran out of ideas, and then i remembered that one time in Marvel's Avengers assemble when the Guardians and Avengers teamed up against Michel Korvac. 
> 
> So after this, here's what going to happen and tell me in the comments what is your favourite arc to come: 
> 
> *Halfworld Arc (Rocket Raccoon Related stuff, intro to Lylla Otter and Ranger Raccoon along with Black Jack o'Hare)
> 
> *Fantastic Four Arc
> 
> *X-Men Arc (The Black Vortex stuff)
> 
> *The eternity Forge (yes like the one from the Telltale series.....vote on who gets to bring a person back. Obito, Quill or Drax?)
> 
> *Cult of Zetsu
> 
> *Thanos Arc

Michael Korvac was a new person in the long line of bastards to have been hunted down by Obito Uchiha and the Guardians of the Galaxy. However, Korvac was very elusive and had even escaped the gaze of the Sharingan which made him an exceptionally annoying individual to catch, but given the scale of his power he was a dangerous foe. 

The Guardians have now gathered intell that Korvac had fled to Earth, no doubt a cosmic level being would have attracted the attention of the Avengers, hence now the Guardians would have to inflitrate the tower and gather intell on Korvac. 

However, this time they had new members in their team. Along with Rocket, Quill, Drax, Gamora, Groot and Obito they now had the likes of Adam Warlock and Quasar as well as Mantis on their team 

The team chosen to infiltrate the tower was as follows: Starlord, Warlock, Obito and Gamora. Obito was wearing a black cloak with a hood along with the Mask that Rin had given him, as this was mainly a stealth op. 

He was wearing the outfit with the green scarf and had pieces of armour attached to the arms and legs. Behind his back was of course the Uchiha crest as he was proud of who he was again and to prove how proud he was of his current self he had the Guardians logo set on his left shoulder plate. 

 

 

"We're approaching the coordinates on Earth now. Be ready" Rocket informed whilst hovering in stealth mode above a park at night that was abandoned due to the time it was. Obito and the team gathered close as the Uchiha slung his arms around the strike force "Ready for this guys?" Obito asked.

"Ready as we'll ever be" Warlock informed as Obito's eyes morphed from their black ones into his Mangekyou sharingan pattern. "KAMUI!" Obito exclaimed as all 4 were sucked into the Kamui dimension where they were then teleported inside the tower, more specifically the 99th Floor as that was the place Obito had first been when he arrived for the first time. 

"Obito where are we?" Quill asked and the Uchiha responds "We're in the 99th floor of the Avengers Tower. This is where i found where the Infinity stones were hidden, so safe to say..." Obito got interrupted by Warlock as he stated "He is here, Korvac, he is here in the Tower"

"How do you know?" Quasar asked and Warlock simply replied "The Soul stone told me, rather, it detected his aura here in this building". Obito and Quill were deep in thought when Obito proposed an idea "Well if the target is here, then all i need to do is place him under Genjutsu from my Mangekyou and i can absorb him into the Kamui dimention"

"And the Avengers? I mean knowing Korvac, he'd probably pass off as an innocent alien abductee. The Avengers will guard him" Rocket asked over the comms and Obito replied "Then we go through them, if they wont listen to what we say the first time we'll just have to go through them. We can't afford Korvac escaping our grasps again.

So to recap what's happening, it had been a good long year since Obito's quest for redemption had been recognised by the Guardians. They now have almost perfect team synergy with the Uchiha and his Sharingan. 

Quill of one found Kamui's teleportation to be quite useful when escaping from deadly situations. Anyways lets get back to the main story at hand, as the team wandered the floor Obito halted the group as the found Wasp wandering the floor. 

"I'll deal with her....rather this will" Obito whispered as he made his fingers into a cross "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu". A clone of Obito appeared in a puff of smoke and at this point Quill and the rest had seen enough of his tricks to not question this one.

The clone then snuck up on her had placed his gloved hand on her shoulder startling her as they turned around and faced it, but it was too late to even react "Sorry bout this". The Clone placed her under Genjutsu VIA the Sharingan, it flashed and Wasp fell into the clones arms and dragged her into the supply closet, locking her inside of it. With the thumbs up the clone dispersed and the group moved on. 

 "I honestly have no idea why you'd call that a cursed eye dude, it's been such a blessing over entirety that we knew you" Starlord says and Obito smirks "Well, i guess you could say that it's become more of a blessing now"

"How so?" Warlock asked as Obito turned to look at him as the being continued "You've always said that the eye was a symbol of everything you've ever lost, how is it a blessing now?"

Obito smiled as he replied "Circumstances change, also, i have a plan" The Team gathered around as Obito begun to explain "Listen up, so, we've already taken out Wasp. Sooner or later they'll notice she's missing. BUT. With my transformation jutsu i can impersonate Wasp and buy us some time, i'll absorb you guys into the Kamui dimention and when my covers blown i'll release you all"

"Sounds like a plan" Quill agreed as he saw Obito go over to Wasp's unconscious body and opened her eye. "Sharingan" he mumbled as his iris's turned from black to red with three tomoe. From there he walked through her memories and got enough info to pass as her, he faces the group and does a tiger seal "Henge no Jutsu", in a puff of smoke Obito had taken on Wasps form. 

"Right then" Said Obito in Wasp's voice as the team grabbed his hand "Kamui!" Obito exclaimed as he sucked in all of them into the Kamui dimension. Obito/Wasp took the elevator down towards the 23rd Floor as Wasps memory indicated that the Avengers and Korvac were on the floor together.

Taking the lift, Obito made his was to the 23rd Floor and as the intell suggested there was Korvac, sitting down with a towel wrapped around him drinking coffee with the Archer Avenger and Hulk the green monster he had threw a hammer at the last time. 

Obito made his way down when Wasp's apparent husband aka Antman made an appearance "Oh hey Janet" he said as he went back to tinker with some gadget no doubt. "hi..." He replied in her voice as he made his way towards Korvac and sat down next to him. 

"Do you need anything?" he asked nicely as to not blow his cover. It was so easy...he was right there, right next to him he could just suck him into Kamui and be done with it. But that would attract the other avengers, he needed to maintain his cover....lest anyone finds out he was a fake and Wasp was in the janitors closet on the 99th Floor all bound up and left in an illusionary world. 

Korvac gulped and looked at Wasp, he smiled and shook his head "No thanks Wasp....". Now was the time to probe him for information, he had fell for Obito's disguise and asked "So, who's after you?"

"Hmm...aside from my abducters i have a group of alien bounty hunters calling themselves Heroes chasing after me. One nasty one in particular, his eyes.....oh dear god his eyes......all red and with three coma marks on them. It could suck things into none existance"

Overhearing the conversation Tony Stark and the Archer decided to comment "Wait wait, you're telling me that the Guardians of the galaxy are after you? And don't worry we're familiar with the man with red eyes"

He calls himself Tobi" Tony says as he flashed a hologram of him when he was last here with his great ninja war outfit, the fan, chains and all that equipment. "And those eyes apparently are the keys to a partially made space time dimension. He's...quite formidable, able to take on Thor and Hulk, evade us by disguising as a member of a crowd, if it wasn't for Hawkeye here tracking an out of atmosphere call....we would have lost him. He's slippery i'll give him that much"

'That's quite an analysis from just one battle, well colour me impressed Stark....you sure are as smart as they say' Obito thinks then he smiles at the compliments when Korvac's eyes widens "Well how do you know he isn't one of you! If he can shapeshift, and trust me, his eye of his can gather information on a target he's knocked out.   
  
What if he's already here huh? He'd kill me! He's not like the other guardians....there's a darkness in him i can feel it. A type of savagery that mixed with cunning and precision just waiting to be released and god help us all when that happens!"

"One thing tho, why is he or the guardians for that matter hunting you? Like, Peter's an ass-hole but he wouldn't let his dog Obito from his leash unless you were a threat" . 'Dog on a leash? go to hell Tony you twat' Obito thinks to himself but then looks at Korvac and smiles, the very topic of his existence is breaking him down there are holes in his argument and he can't hide for long.  

"Apparently NOVA core deems me a threat for some reason due to something i can't control." Korvac explains and Obito's inner self face-palms 'Bull....shit. He can control his rampages.....i swear if Tony buys this he's more idiot than Genius...' 

"Something those aliens did to me. And with the Guardians hunting me down and especially TOBI of all people on my tail.....i had to come here. Matter of fact is, Tobi took my arm of with that ability of his." Korvac showed them the robotic prosthetic that was in the place of where his arm used to be. 

'Shit....i knew that would come back to haunt me. It was an accident when i had him cornered i should have been careful and now, he's playing on their heart strings and sympathies. I'll have to be careful' Obito thinks to himself again. 

"Odins beard" Thor mumbled and Obito in Wasps form puts his arm around Korvac and says in his disguises voice "Don't worry Korvac....we'll keep an eye out for them". Korvac smiled and nodded "Thank you Wasp"

"HULK SMASH LITTLE TOBI!" he roared and Obito grimaced 'Loud little thing isn't he?' he thought to himself as he smiled. "You okay Janet? You've been around Hulk the longest you could have easily withstood the noise" Widow pointed out and instantly, as if on instinct, Korvac panicked "You're not Wasp are you?!" he backed away and Obito laughed. "What? no. Look he just shouted a bit more loudly than last time that's all"

'He knows....well it's now or never. But i may as well be subtle about it' Obito reaches out to a panicking Korvac who seems unsure but he falls for the disguise again and Obito smiles as his hand finally touches the mans shoulder. Obito then grabs Korvac and falls back shocking everyone "I KNEW IT!!! HEEELLLPP ME!!!!!!!!!!!" Korvac screamed as Obito took him into the Kamui dimension and dispersed his disguise whilst landing. 

"Yo...it's been a while hasn't it, Avengers". He pauses for a while as they recover from the deception, "YOU WOULD DARE IMPERSONATE AN AVENGER?!" Thor growled as he spun his hammer "For good reason. Korvac is a slippery one even for me, i did what i had to do." But then goes back to counting  "2, 3, 4 ,5....hold on....where's Ant-man?" Obito  asked as he saw something enlarge in front of him to hit him.

Thankfully, the Sharingan sped up his reflexes and Ant-Man seemed slower which allowed Obito to use his Kamui. Ant-man's attack phased through him, he step sided and kneed Pym on the chest, grabbed him and threw hi on the nearby wall. Knocking him out. 

"Sloppy, he needs more training" Obito remarked as Thor threw his hammer at him and that too was absorbed into Kamui "Oh....that's right....you can do that.." Thor said with a comedic frown "Catch" Obito responded as he shot out the hammer at twice the speed. 

Thor had to use both hands to catch his weapon as it sent him flying a bit. "You're an idiot for coming alone. As good as you are, Guardian or not you took Korvac's arm and Korvac himself, this is his planet and under our protection"

"You're "Protection" means jack shit Tony...i keep slipping past it. Face it....as smart as you are, some things are out of your reach. And by the way...who ever said i was alone" Obito smirked as he released the Guardian strike team he came here with. 

Starlord, Warlock, Obito and Quasar stood against the Avengers "Look, just let us talk. We don't wish to fight" Obito says "But if we must" Warlock continues "Then we will do what we will" Quasar responds "For the good of the galaxy" Quill says as he finished the sentence.

"That's cute, you finished each others sentences." Ironman says, Cap was about to say something when Tony fired a wrist rocket at Obito who absorbed it into Kamui. "Tony...come on. That doesn't work with me. Here take it back"

Obito shot out the missile but as soon as it was a few meters from his face it exploded and sent him flying through the staircase "GAH!" Obito exclaimed as he fell to one knee, his mask was still intact

"OBITO! Quill exclaimed in pure shock as he had never in his life expected Obito of all people to get hurt. Looks like he is vulnerable after all. "I knew it, you can't stay invulnerable forever. looks like when you shoot things out you're solid"

"Tch. Bothersome bastard" Obito spat as he rose to his feet again. He felt his mask crack, not to damage hi s source of unlimited chakra further he took his mask of to reveal his face to the enemy. 

"You're human too? Quill where'd you even find someone like him?" Steve questioned and Quill answered "Thing is we dont know. He just showed up on Xandar one day". Obito smiled as he knew he only gave part of the truth. 

"You ruined me suit.....i'll return the favour! KAMUI!" Obito exclaimed. Tony's Ironman armour started to crack until it was ripped from his body, the metal gave him several cuts in his chest, arms ad legs even his face too. With the Arc reactor also ripped out he lost the power he needed to power up a suit, Tony fell on his knees as Obito chuckled "Not so Invincible now oh "Invincible" Ironman?" he mocked.

 "Okay that was NOT fair play..." Tony grumbled as he got up again. "We'll be back again. Goody bye for now" obito said as he coughed, the strain was getting to him and the Guardians knew it, and know Tony was catching up. "Not so strong without that mask huh?" Tony remarked and Obito growled. "And you are not going anywhere....Hulk? If you please"

Hulk lunged at him and Obito reacted swiftly "KATON: BAKFU RAMBU!". Obito blew out a spiral of flames that knocked Hulk back and burned him, for these flames were enhanced with Chakra. Something the Hulk has never come into contact with, so it burned him "AAAHH!! HULK ON FIRE!".

Obito's eyes started to bleed as he huffed, he was practically leaning on Quill for support. "HULK!" Widow exclaimed when Obito raised his hand "No...i'll put him out....KAMUI!" Obito exclaimed as he absorbed the flames into the dimension. He then did smiled towards the Guardians as put his mask back on which rejuvenated his energies

"You saved Hulk? Why. He was going to smash you" Cap asked and Obito replied "I...am not your enemy. Korvac lied to you, you people are gullible but by all means Korvac has a silver tongue. So i don't blame you. As for the Infinity stones they're safe with me.....good bye again.   
  
And Tony? I expect a good fight next time, no cheating" Obito chuckled as he teleported himself and the Guardians crew into Kamui and back onto the Milano which was near the moon. 

With Korvac now in NOVA custody, there was only one question. What was next?

 

 

 


	10. Obito and Rocket! The unexpected team-up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will be my Halfworlder Story ARC. Enjoy! :)

A few days had gone by after apprehending Korvac to NOVA core and Obito was just wandering the halls of the Milano in a black shirt and long brown pants. He sat down in the common room and interlocked his fingers, resting his chin on them deep in thought. 'So far my life here has gone well. I seem to get along with all of the Guardians and I'm slowly but surely making up for all the things I did in the past, I suppose I've earned some time for myself' he thinks as he goes to his room and opens the door.

The door opens with a hiss as Obito steps inside, turning on the lights. His eyes glanced over towards the drawer where inside lay a bamboo flute. Seeing no harm in it he went outside to the common room and placed the flute near his lips as he starts to play a song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9a0fLJV-FpQ (this is it, just listen to the flute parts....it's a good song)

He closes his eyes as the music washes over him, memories bubbling to the surface. Kanabi bride, The academy, Naruto....as he continues to play the song he crosses his legs and continues to play it in a loop. Seeing Rin again.....he wanted that to happen again, being at the brink of death was the only way he was able to see her but to his better judgment he decided not to do anything rash.

His quest for redemption was FAR from over, so Rin forgave him, but what about the others? The other nameless Ninja and one Neji Hyuga? He'd have to work for those because if he couldn't then he would forever be condemned. His eyes opened slowly as he sees a blurred female figure in front of him, he looks up and sees Mantis in front of him, at this point his eyes are now fully open as he puts down the bamboo instrument.

"That was a very lovely song, what is it called?" Mantis asks in her shy manner and Obito responds "Shinjou, it's a traditional song in my dimension. Is there something you need Mantis?" Obito asks and the lady shakes her head "Drax asked me to see where the lovely music was coming from". Obito chuckles as he gets up from his seat "Well it's good to know you guys like it. It's an easy song to play but carries and emotional depth to it.....it's usually played when someone feels sad or when they want to let themselves drown in their past" Obito explains and Mantis asks "Were you feeling sad?"

Obito stops and his head turns towards her as he smiles sadly "No Mantis i.....just wanted to recall the past. See, in my culture, the past is an important thing to each and every person. It is never to be forgotten....regardless of how terrible it is". Mantis than asks a final question "The word Shinjou, what does it mean?" and Obito responds "Why it means 'True feelings'".

Obito walks off and finds Drax, Quill, Gamora, and Rocket in the dining room however as soon as he was about to say something Rocket walks over to him and tells him that he has a favor to ask. They go of the side with Quill leaning back on his chair with an eyebrow raised as to what exactly was so important that Rocket needed, of all people, Obito's help?

When they were in the clear Obito spoke: "I assume you finally want help in that mission of yours?". Rocket's eyes widen in shock as he actually took a step back and stared at Obito "How the flark did you know?" Rocket exclaimed and Obito raised his hand "First of all" he smirked as he lifted 1 finger and continued "You forget that i, as a Shinobi have been on plenty of Missions, i know all to well a fake persona when i see one". Obito was chuckling at this point as he lifted another finger "Two, i do know you are on a separate mission of sorts but what i do not know is what that mission actually is. Honestly you've done a good job at not even hinting at what it was, i'm impressed that even i didn't know what it was and i tried to find out all i could about my allies but you?"

Obito then points to his furry raccoon friend who was stunned to silence "You've eluded me for a long time. I honestly can't really paint a solid picture of your backstory with so little fragments in mind. Given the fact that if i would've tried harder i would have found out but with the whole redemption thing i left it behind, i also know that your "Cover story" about being experimented on may only be, in fact, partially true." Rocket's mouth dropped slightly as Obito finished his deduction "After all, the best lies are built upon layers of truth. Kind of like a black wire in a sea of red and blue ones"

Rocket then clears his throat and looks at the shinobi in front of him with confidence "Then that saves me most of the explanation and answers you may have had. Granted you may still have some"

"The only thing i have gathered about you is that you are either a Special Agent or a high ranking Soldier from Halfworld sent out here by your superiors to deal with a big threat of some sorts" Obito says and Rocket nods in confirmation.

"Must be a big if you want my help" Obito says and Rocket replies "It is, for years my planet has been ravaged by war with sentient A.I robots seeking to destroy us. My mission was to find the factory that's producing em and shut it down. Problem is, i can't." Rocket looks down to the floor in shame.

"And you figured that perhaps with the power of my Sharingan i may be able to help you in finding this factory? Very will, i will". Rocket looks at the Uchiha with a smile, clearly something he hasn't done in a long while he turns around and says his thanks. 

But before he disappears into the dining room he informs Obito that they'll leave in precisely two hours so he can train and get ready for the mission. As Rocket disappeared Obito nods and goes into his quarters. This was one of his most important redemption quests. 

Obito searches his wardrobe and finds his Jounin vest and outfit, without a moments notice he takes it off the hanger and discards his current cloths and wears his new attire. This signifies a new ear in the Life of Obito Uchiha.

He zips up the flak jacket, places his Guardian badge on his right sleeve and ties his Konoha headband "I feel that i'm ready for this...". He takes his Gumbai and mask, sucking it into the Kamui dimension. 

He steps outside where everyone took note of the new gear, but seeing as they knew of his past they didn't question it and moved along. Rocket and Obito got into one of the smaller ships they had on bored and took off, which left Gamora in a bit of confusion as to where they would be going. 

Rocket and Obito were now jumping to the coordinates that Rocket had plugged into the navicomputer. It would take at least an hour tops to reach the location, during that time the raccoon and Uchiha discussed various topics and each other past when they reached the location and Obito knew the problem...either it was some sort of advanced stealth tech or....it was displaced in another plane of existence. With the latter being the most likely of the two, Rocket looked at Obito for answers and Rocket explained that it was on another plane of existance, he knew that but he didn't know how to reach it. 

Obito focused with his Mangekyou as he sensed the presense of being in that area, so using their chakra signatue as a hook he used his Kamui to bring the station towards their own plane of existance. Now it was the matter of sneaking in


End file.
